Project Summary/Abstract: This project proposes that prior to retinal ganglion cell (RGC) death in glaucoma, and before permanent loss of vision, there exists a stage of RGC dysfunction characterized by degradation of axonal microtubules (MTs). Emerging evidence suggests that MT degradation can occur initially without substantial changes in axonal caliber. Therefore, it is proposed that early stage RGC dysfunction involving MT degradation should be preferentially detectable by scanning laser polarimetry (SLP) of the retinal nerve fiber layer (RNFL) prior to changes in RNFL thickness. This is because the fundamental optical principle of SLP is based on detecting phase retardance of polarized light, which is due to the optical property birefringence produced in the RNFL by the long, thin cylindrical MTs. Preliminary studies demonstrate that RNFL retardance declines prior to, and faster than RNFL thickness in several different experimental models of RGC injury, including experimental glaucoma (EG). Clinical detection of axonal MT disruption by SLP, in the absence of RNFL thickness changes, might represent an early and potentially reversible phase of glaucomatous damage and provide a clinically detectable marker for therapeutic adjustment. Thus the central hypothesis of this proposal is that disruption of MTs within the axons of the peripapillary RNFL is an early indicator of glaucomatous damage, preceding both changes in axonal caliber and physical loss of those axons. Predictions arising from this hypothesis are tested in three Specific Aims using a non-human primate (NHP) model of EG. Specific Aim 1: To test the prediction that peripapillary RNFL retardance will decline prior to RNFL thickness changes measured by spectral domain optical coherence tomography (sd-OCT) and prior to optic nerve head (ONH) surface changes measured by confocal scanning laser tomography (CSLT) in NHP eyes with EG; Specific Aim 2: To test the predictions that histological evidence of peripapillary RNFL MT disruption will be more pronounced than histologically-defined RNFL thickness changes and retrobulbar optic nerve axon loss; Specific Aim 3: To test the prediction that RGC functional abnormalities are associated with the intermediate stage of RGC degeneration characterized by abnormal axonal MTs. To achieve these Aims, EG will be induced via laser photocoagulation of the trabecular meshwork to cause moderate, unilateral chronic IOP elevation in 24 NHPs. Weekly measurements of peripapillary RNFL retardance, RNFL thickness and ONH surface topography will be made in both eyes of each NHP using SLP, sd-OCT and CSLT, respectively, during a 4-week pre-laser baseline period and for up to 8 months after onset of EG (Aim 1). For each parameter, statistically significant change is defined as any change exceeding the baseline intersession variability for each individual eye, twice confirmed. Once each animal progresses to its endpoint, it is sacrificed for histological data collection and analysis (Aim 2). During each week of in vivo structural testing for Aim 1, RGC function will also be assessed in both eyes using three proven forms of electroretinography (Aim 3).